This invention relates generally to bar-code scanners, more particularly, it relates to a scanning device for bar-code scanner, which scans bar code by way of magnetic excitement.
In these days the matured photoelectric technology is applied widely in fields including data transmission, sensing devices, medical care, etc, particularly, the optical scanner implemented in supermarkets for reading bar code concerns people""s livelihood very much. When using a bar-code scanner, the laser ray projected on a reflection mirror is reflected to project upon bar code of an article following rotation of the reflection mirror for reading the bar code synchronously.
A few patented scanning devices for bar-code scanner have disclosed a Mylar sheet mechanism that drives a reflection mirror reciprocally for scanning bar code by taking advantage of flexibility of the Mylar sheet, or a pillar magnet and an iron frame that drives the reflection mirror reciprocally by taking advantage of magnetic force.
However, the foregoing scanning devices are weak in some respects: requiring high precision in assembling; control of physical properties of material being difficult; requiring relatively longer time and more labor cost for assembling; difficult in adjusting precision of the reflection ray; and, high breakdown ratio.
The primary object of this invention is to provide a scanning device for bar-code scanner with relatively simpler structure for easy assembling, easy control and adjustment of reflection ray of a laser light source so as to eliminate defects of a conventional scanning device.
In order to realize abovesaid object, the scanning device of this invention comprises a pair of bushings, a rotation mechanism, and a driving mechanism, wherein the driving mechanism is to be magnetically excited to drive a Rotator of the rotation mechanism to rotate and in turn drive a reflection member on the rotation mechanism for scanning bar code on an article stepwise and reciprocally by taking advantage of an actuator member fixed to a spindle of the Rotator.
For more detailed information regarding this invention together with further advantages or features thereof, at least an example of preferred embodiment will be elucidated below with reference to the annexed drawings.